


Learning to Tie Cherry Stems

by sunshineoftheshadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Games, Gen, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, My first fic, Pining, cherry stem tying, klance, no ones surprised, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoftheshadows/pseuds/sunshineoftheshadows
Summary: Keith and Lance decide to play a game involving fruit. Who knows where it will lead them.





	Learning to Tie Cherry Stems

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. Sorry if it sucks. It takes place before black Paladin Keith btw.
> 
> Also. There’s only one chapter. Idk how to work this

Lance had only dreamed of beating Keith. What he didn’t expect was to actually do it, let alone how he did. It started out simply. Just Keith and Lance being themselves, as always. “Lance! What was that?” Keith had yelled at Lance, who sat innocently across the room. “What was what mullet?” 

‘So Lance went with playing dumb... Easy for him though’ Keith thought slyly

“Oh, I don’t know Lance, how about you tell me before I force it out of you!”

“Hey, hey, hey. No need to get all sassy samurai. It was just a cherry seed.”

Confusion settled over Keith. They were in space. Where would Lance get a cherry seed? Wait... where would the cherry come from?

“A cherry seed? Where’d you even get a cherry seed? We’re in space! Where’d you find the cherry”

Lance smirked. He knew this was coming. It was expected from Keith. Keith who’s always confused like a cute little puppy. Yes, cute. Lance may have had a little crush on Keith. Okay.... maybe more than a little, but that’s not the point!

“Well my dear comrade, you see, on the last planet we visited they just so happened to grow cherries. Hunk, Pidge and I picked as many as we could. Hunk may even ask Coran if he has any space supplies to make a pie or something”

Huh. How had Keith missed all that? He guesses he was busy ranting to Shiro. But it’s not his fault! No, it’s Lance’s. Lance who’s so hot, who’s so nice and sexy and—

Wow Keith had to pull himself from his thoughts. Moral of the story is it was Lances fault. No one gabe him the right to look like that. It’s not fair! Oh yeah he and said Paladin, who occupies his thoughts, were in the middle of a conversation. 

“What made you decide to throw it at me then?” Keith sneered. If he can’t tell him how much he loves him— likes— likes him then he may as well play along with the rilvalry. 

“I just wanted your attention.” Lance pouted. Once he realized what he was doing, and what he said he immediately turned red. He can’t just say things like that to his crush!

“My attention? Why do you want it so bad?” 

Ok now Keith is even more confused. Lance decided to throw caution to the wind. Maybe Keith wouldn’t understand...

“Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to play a game. Tying knots on the cherry stems, but using only your tongue”

“My- my tongue? That’s impossible!  
How am I supposed to do that?”

Keith of course didn’t know. Oh this is great. 

Lance smirked “Well it’s easy you put it in your mouth and just tie it. Here-“ Lance took his own stem and tied it in his mouth, quickly. “Like that”

Keith was awed

“Ok but what’s the point of the game?” Keith asked

“Well... there’s several who can do the most in one minute or who’s the better kisser or who can do more in general”

‘Ok’ Keith thought ‘ that doesn’t sound so bad, he could prob— wait did he hear’

“Who’s the best kisser? What does that have to do with this!”

Dammit. Lance didn’t realize he said that

“Well it- it involves the tongue so uh who’s better with the— the um tongue?”

Maybe Keith and lance could start a competition of who’s face is more red

Keith decided he’ll try in this little game of kissing. Wait it’s not kissing. Damn. 

“Oh, ok. I guess I’ll try. 

 

They had started to see who could do more in a minute. Lance won with having five. Keith lost with only tying two. Though Keith supposes it’s not bad for his first time. Especially since he’s never kissed anyone. Which he still hasn’t. Sadly. 

Lance on the other hand was shocked Keith got any. It wasn’t hard but then again it’s Keith. Keith who’s perfect at everything. Keith who he hasn’t kissed yet. Sadly. 

Maybe, just maybe Lance could try flirting with Keith. Like he would with aliens. 

“Hey Keith, how about we see who’s the better kisser. I mean, obviously it’ll be me since I won but—“ Shit. He laid it on a little too strong. Keith hasn’t punched him yet so he guesses that that’s good. 

Keith could not have heard right. He manages to squeak out a “You want to play a kissing game with me?” 

“Urm. Yes?”

Keith was dead. He knows it. This isn’t real. 

“Keith? You okay there buddy? You’re really red and you made a weird noise”

That brought Keith back. He’ll deny making weird noises to anyone who says he did. 

“No I didn’t”

“You definitely did”

This is embarrassing for the both of them 

“Fine I guess I’ll play your stupid little game.”

‘Wait.’ Lance thinks ‘Keith actually agreed? I’m gonna kiss Keith?’

Meanwhile Keith has a gay panic about how he is about to have his first kiss. With Lance. Oh shit he’s about to kiss Lance. 

“Okay, well, we just kiss and see how well we are”

They stare at each other. Is that what’s supposed to happen? Staring definitely isn’t kissing. 

Then Lance is leaning ever so slowly as if he might spook Keith. Their lips touch softly and surprisingly Keith’s lips are soft. It that he ever thinks about them. Ok he does but Keith doesn’t need to know that. 

Keith isn’t sure how to kiss but he thinks he should at least put more pressure into it. So he does. And oh my god does he like it. He likes the feel of Lances lips moving against his and Lance licking his bottom lip. He opens his mouth more and suddenly it feels like he’s on fire. Damn he didn’t know it was possible to be that good with a tongue. 

The kiss heats up even more. Eventually both tongues are fighting for dominance and soft moans fill the little air that’s left between them. They must stay like that for hours. Just kidding and exploring the others mouth. 

Once they break apart they can’t do anything but stare at each other like teenagers in love. 

Lance breaks the silence. He needs to say something. Anything. 

“Wow, so uh, I think I won-“ that earns a glare from Keith “— hold on I wasn’t done. I was going to say I think you could win next time.” 

“Next time?” Keith asks hopefully. 

So so hopefully. 

‘Damn don’t sound too desperate’ Keith thinks

Lance is as hopeful, and nervous as Keith. Keith just is too oblivious to realize. 

“Well, yeah. I mean.. well I guess I’ll just go ahead and say it.” Lance takes a deep breath “Keith, I love you. I didn’t know how to handle it so I made up that dumb rivalry and I thought I ruined my chances with you. Being apart of Voltron, a team with you has made my feelings stronger. I love you Keith. “

Keith is dreaming. This is too good to be true. But it’s not. 

“I love you too Lance! It’s hard for me to let anyone in so it’s my fault too. Wow. We could have been together for so long now. We’re idiots!”

“Yeah maybe but we’re idiots in love.”

Keith has to laugh at that. Lance loves his laugh, he loves everything about Keith.

“That we are, that we are.”

This time Keith initiates the kiss and they don’t plan on stopping. Not until the rest of the team walks in and let’s just say, no ones surprised. The two idiots finally realized they were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it through without hating? Lol hope it didn’t suck. Leave some feedback and let me know what to do or how to fix any mistakes


End file.
